Step Into The Sea
by Elena
Summary: Hey guys Elena here! I know you guys are getting tired of my poems but I thought that this might give everyone some insight on how Relena feels about Heero! I will honestly admit that I am in pretty much same position as her and it is one of the hardest


Hey guys Elena here! I know you guys are getting tired of my poems but   
I thought that this one might give everyone some insight on how Relena feels  
about Heero! I will honestly admit that I am in pretty much same position  
as her and it is on of the hardest things I have ever been though! Thanks to  
all those who reviewed my last poem!!!  
  
Step into the Sea  
  
I hate you.  
And yet I love you too.  
You confuse me  
Amuse me  
You make everything a blur  
  
I know from me you will always run  
And each time my heart and soul come undone  
I despise you  
Disgust you  
Disappoint you  
And stay in your way  
  
It hurts me so much   
When I look into your cold angry eyes  
It tears me apart   
It constantly makes me cry  
  
You are the needle that pricks my finger  
Cause a storm to form  
That makes the blood flow  
That trickles like the tears of all those who mourn  
  
For you, yes you, these tears I shed  
From loneliness and darkness take my hand and you will be lead  
And sheltered by the soft brushing of an angel's wings  
Bathed in endless rays of hope and compassion, shining, sparkling, glittering, like Heaven's golden rings  
With each advancing step I take  
I take them with faith, determination, and strength for both our sakes  
You may shatter and rip apart my heart as many times as you like  
For you see my spirit will remain unbroken as long as god gives me the air I breath and the loving heart to keep you always within my sight  
  
You try to resist and push me away  
You are afraid and wish from fate and destiny's winds to stray  
But I will not step back, for by your side I will always stay  
I want to help protect your vision and let you experience life's aurora and colorful array  
  
Only I truly know how wondeful and amazing you are  
The sun kisses your face  
Stars admire you from afar  
And moonbeams caress your cheek  
While the misunderstood travelers know it is you they seek  
  
I look into your eyes and marvel and the vibrations of your soul  
Fire and ice dancing and flickering in you posses only one goal  
As the sea continues to rage and thrash restlessly below  
It is in that perfect moment I see  
That it is there you want to invite me in and allow those untamed wild icy waters to drown me  
But I take your hand and like a misty vision or hazy dream I step on shore  
Past is the gentle cool wind that blows and whispers to me from behind urging me forward  
Present is the grainy, damp, sticky sand on which I stand looking out onto Horizon's golden fleece canvas and on it the sunset, you, where I want to move toward  
Future is the beckoning waters of uncertainty that are always changing in motion, as they yearn for me, beg for me to join them in their earnest, pure flowing  
  
I step into you and your ocean  
As night drops her holy, moth eaten, but velvety cloak not another word is spoken  
You have realized it now and opened your eyes  
It was not me at all you wished to defy  
But you feelings for me that churned and burned leaving a lifelong scar  
That is proof enough you will never allow anything to mar  
our beautiful love  
That's grace can be measured to that of a dove's  
Something that is treasured above  
Death and Time will never tear us apart  
For this is forever, you are my eternal mate  
And not alone but together shall we meet at eternity's gate  
And if either passes on before   
They will be the ones to open the door  
  
I love you  
From me you will never be free  
As they chains around your heart ripple and fall into despair's sea  
You let me in and are filled with warm light  
Like a single tear drop, a brush of the lips, the silky beat of a butterfly's wings, a bird in flight  
This is not the end  
But only the beginning  
May God bless our paths to cross with each winning  
And the jewelry box of life to keep winding, twisting, and spinning  
Who ever thought that the blending of two hearts, souls, and spirits could be so beautiful and make life worth living.....  
  



End file.
